Claymore: The Darkest World
by 4fireking
Summary: Kate is a Claymore ranked 22 who seems to run into people trying to do the best they can before needing to be saved by her from yokai. However, there is darkness that follows Kate in her search for rank 47 and defective member Clare. Filled to the brink with battles of friends against friends becoming awakened, possession yokai, and a Claymore who can laugh at her enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore

 **I wanted to start this fanfiction because I kind of liked the anime of Claymore a little more than some of the other anime's I watched but I mostly try to make my own characters so it was hard finding a way to do that. Until now that is.**

Prologue

Clare was what people referred to half-human and half-yokai people: a Claymore. She was trying to have revenge from the Abyssal One Priscilla that killed the only friend she had the ranked number one Teresa. Although her rank was dead below she still helped the Organization exterminating yokai. As of now her whereabouts were a mystery to everyone in the Organization and the ones looking for her were Claymores in their rank 20's.

Kate rank 22 was a Claymore (though that isn't what they call themselves) who liked to mock her enemies before she eliminated them. She wore the attire of white and gold with a blade connected to a holder on her back. Her hair was like Rafaela's style only she has a black scratch in her hair. Her past like most Claymore's was in shambles because of a heart wrenching moment she could not escape from. Normally to become a Claymore a man in a black suit gives you an invitation to join except the means of which she joined were because of a map that brought her to the Organization.

What mysteries were shrouded in it she didn't know except her intentions were to get information buried in it.

Present Day

It felt like life was unfair when you were placed dead last in a sport you though you were good at. It felt like trying to be a archer didn't bode well and that would effect Michael for the rest of his future.

Michael was a typical nobody who had nobody in his life except for two friends who like him had very bad luck. His friend who was the only girl he could talk to Myra was not born with family who could make ends meet, in fact her father lost his job one week before she was born. Tori his friend people would think is popular because he is muscular but isn't works forty-eight hours every week and after he pays for his house, food, and books is left with very small amount of money. Basically he was the lamest of the three of them simply because he loved shooting an arrow against a bulls-eye target too many times and in the end he lost in the game of it.

" Stupid." Michael said referring to himself.

Today was the first time he was going to learn how to fish and it was because he wanted to do something for his friends after all the times he's ditched them to try archery. For a beginner he was doing well at picking out the tack, bait, rod, and reel. He wasn't having even a little bit of trouble getting trout from the pond out into a basket with a white handkerchief woven by his mother. The remembrance of his mother saddened him for the last five minutes of his fishing time.

Michael wouldn't be going home with barely any food. He caught dozens of fishes. He walked home but along the way he saw a little boy sad. He did the only rational thing he could think of and that was start a fire so they could see better before the woods turned pitch black. The searing fire came just in time. Now Michael was sitting down hoping the young boy would sit down with him.

" It's warmer by the fire than it is being away at that tree. I have food for you but if you don't like fish I can get you back home; maybe your parents will deliver some food to you."

" Y-You got my attention when you helped make it brighter instead of darker." the boy said.

It was with those few words that Michael realized the boy was afraid of the dark. That was nothing to be ashamed of when this boy and Michael lived in a world where monsters were real.

" I couldn't get away from them." Said the boy. " I'm putting everyone around me in danger. Don't go back to the town you came from. You think an enemy that can disguise itself as a human is bad...fear the yokai that possess you."

Michael saw a pale face overshadow the little boy's face. This was a moment Michael felt like he should run but a part of him was telling him he should stay. It was close to child birthing he felt like the closest he would get to experiencing death was through that childbirth or being here being reminded of all the monsters that could be out there. This wasn't Michael being distrustful of the people around him.

The fire had to be doused before Michael could leave. With a high-rise of yokai threats the dangers of forest fire still couldn't be left out of account. He kicked dirt on the fire vanquishing the flames.

" I'm not sure what you are but if you were going to kill me chances are it would have been accomplished by now. Please trust me and hop on my back."

Michael heard something akin to a yokai roaring after swallowing the blood of a human. Michael's blood felt like water in a glass, still and mixing between cold and hot. When the boy finally listened to Michael jumping on his back the young archer ran like a man about to be gnawed at by feral creatures—yokai possessed intelligence close to and sometimes beyond average humans so climbing a tree wouldn't save him.

He completely left behind the basket of fish and the heirloom his mother made for him her handkerchief. Losing it was heartbreaking but he wanted to live to see daylight.

Michael could feel his heart pounding from the inside of his chest thanks to the fear he had of being eaten by a yokai and adrenaline that only seemed to happen when moving wasn't something that happened fast enough. He felt like the kids guardian trying to protect him even though he knew absolutely nothing about him. There was only a slim chance Michael was making a getaway from the yokai.

It turned from a small chance of escaping to a fruitless escape the moment Michael tripped on a small stud he couldn't see and it made him fall hard enough to hurt his knee. The little boy hugged harder on Michael trying to not look at the massive terror standing behind him.

" LEAVE THE BOY ALONE!"

With Michael's strength he stood up again. He didn't just stand up. Before he made it to his full height he pried the boy off his back.

" I can't see myself as being better than all of those archers and now I won't even get to practice getting better. If this truly is how I die I can be sure of..." a proud smile was on Michael's face as he prepared to say something profound. " You yokai are a cancer that come out strong but will fall to the dirt."

The yokai couldn't be seen gritting its teeth but the hubris this boy said to it was infuriating. Like a cook shaving the skin off an elk it would take away his dignity before eating him.

" Not bad." A voice sang.

From the neck blood erupted from the yokai and speckled Michael's face. It looked like a fatal wound but the cut in its neck was patched up and working normally again.

 **A/N: Yeah, this ending is more anticlimatic than thrilling but I just try to make a chapter over one thousand words, I don't try to make it like an anime episode or a tv drama episode. More will come because I wrote this at a friends house and it was the most fun I had writing a chapter. Hopefully I didn't ruin the chapter by messing up the lore of Claymore.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raging Raion wrote the fight scene for this chapter and I wrote the bottom half of the chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I had troubles with the fight scene. Thank you for listening.**

XXX

The yoma stood proud and tall, eager to end the humans' life so it could feast. It would of done so earlier but the yoma was trying to shake off its purser. The Claymore had been hunting it for some time now, forever pushing the yoma out of hiding and into the open. The yoma managed to steer clear of the Claymore and out of public sight because it was full. When the hunger pains hit it seemingly out of no where one day, the yoma knew it was in trouble. For several days, it ran from one town to the next, desperately seeking a human to prey on only to find that the Claymore had beat him to the area and was naturally, stalking right towards him. Annoyed, the yoma left each town it stumbled across in fear of loosing its life to the Claymore. It angered the yoma knowing he had an golden opportunity to eat for once but could no longer enjoy the moment because of the Claymore standing directly across from him, behind the human. Her cocky smirk drove his senses wild. He wanted to slash her face and rip off her limbs. Slowly… painfully… and watch her suffer until the very end. As if knowing that was exactly what the yoma was thinking, Kate stepped around Micheal and quickly hiked her thumb over her shoulder. When her continued to stand there in a paralyzed state, Kate pushed him away from her, hoping he'd get the hint and go find someplace to hide. Turning to the yoma, Kate reached up and withdrew her sword from its holster on her back. The yoma didn't waste any time. With little effort, he raised his hand and ejected his fingers, creating an abnormal length. He moved his prolonged fingers right at Kate's face but as expected, she side dashed, avoiding the attack. Tilting his head to the side just slightly, the yoma recalled his fingers back to himself then leapt into the air. He landed a few seconds later, creating a fissure quake. The goal was to cause Kate to stagger and loose balance which would allow him an opening of sorts.

It worked.

Kate stumbled backwards and almost tripped over herself. The yoma rushed her and roughly brought his fist down on her left shoulder pad. The middle of the shoulder pad cracked but amazingly, it didn't shatter and fall off like the yoma was hoping it would. Seeing though his tactic, Kate chuckled and the yoma found the sound of it menacing to his sensitive ears.

"Aww, were you wanting to fraction or break my shoulder bone off? Sorry, the Organization has recently upgraded the quality of the Claymore armor. Great for me, bad for you."

Moving the blade around to her front, she thrust the tip of the sword into the socket of the yoma's shoulder. He snarled hatefully down at Kate but she didn't pay his glares of doom any attention. She far too busy making the sword cut through the thick muscle frame. Once she had the sword where she wanted it, Kate raised the blade up without hesitation. Purple blood sprayed out from the gash wound, steeping the yoma and varies places of her body. The yoma jerked back, gazed at the area where his arm used to be in fear and alarm. Baring his teeth at Kate, the Yoma took a bold step forward, growling quite loudly. Fresh blood continued to ooze out of the stub, but the yoma scarcely noticed it.

"That's it! This game of cat and mouse has gone on long enough!"

Kate literally waited for the yoma to thrust its fingers at her so she could dance around them while hacking off the tips of the fingers. Grunting unhappily, the yoma made his hand normal once again and decided to try another approach. He bent over and charged right into Kate and didn't stop until he had transfixed himself with her sword. Kate blinked, not because she was surprised but because she suddenly found her sword trapped in the core muscles of the yoma's body. She tried to pull it out but the more she tried, the harder the muscles tensed around the blade.

"Oh you just had to go and show off didn't you?"

The sarcasm in Kate's voice was so thick, it almost was painful to hear. Grinning with blood pouring through his teeth, the yoma darkly remarked,

"You can swing your sword from any direction down there and you won't hit anything vital."

Kate wasn't sure if the yoma was trying to get himself killed on purpose or if he was so delusion from hunger that he didn't realize that he had given his weak point away. Either way, Kate's eyes shifted yellow and the pupils slit, marking her increase in strength. She fought through the discomfort and allowed the yoki to hum in her veins and took great pleasure in seeing the muscles under the skin bulge out. Raising an eyebrow, Kate slotted her eyes both in annoyance and anger, Kate smoothly interjected to the yoma,

"So, you don't consider your head important?"

Releasing a fierce battle cry, Kate moved her arm upward, causing the blade cut through the muscle and bone until she could cut a path right between the yoma's eyes. With her arm free, Kate did a quick U-turn and took the head off the shoulders, just because she could. The head arced across the field, leaving a trail of purple blood. With the yoma dead, Kate's features softened and she allowed herself to resumed a relaxed stance. Sighing deeply through her nostrils, Kate thrust the sword clean of the yoma's blood then laizly sheathed it. She turned away from the headless body and took a moment to scan the area until she spotted the human boy behind a thick oak tree. Micheal was relieved that the yoma had been dealt with. That went without saying. Kate saved him and he was grateful for that, but it bothered him that he couldn't shake the creepy feeling Kate gave him the second her hazel glowing eyes met his. Micheal wasn't sure what she wanted but whatever it was, he had a gut sinking feeling it wasn't going to be in his favor.

Michael walked towards her to congratulate her after she sheathed her blade. When Michael walked to her he asked her a question with more questions in his head.

" How did you find us?" Michael asked.

" I was told by...let's say my supervisor that there was a yoma possessing a boy. I came..." With one grab and pull of her hand a giant blade was staring Michael in the face. " To lop its head off."

Michael was frozen in fear staring at a Claymore weapon while the boy quivered. Neither of them could stand against a Claymore.

Suddenly, she sheathed her weapon and touched the boy's head with only one finger. It was a thing extracting green goo from his head. Michael was given no explanation to what it was, he watched too frozen to move as the goo transformed into a two horned pixie winged and flaky skin youkai with Crimson eyes.

He only got to see it for a few seconds squirming in her clenched hand before it died.

" There. This yoma was my mission so there's no charge for killing the big one even though it was a hassle for me. Now both of you go back to your village, tell your villagers a yoma was slain by a Claymore, and a man in a suit will come for a reward. Goodbye forever."

She turned her back on Michael and the boy. Michael almost walked away but noticed a single claw mark on the Claymore's arm. He tried catching up to show her the wound but she spun around with his blade in his face.

" I can lop your head off or take an arm off. If there's any hands more filthy than a yoma it's a human. A Claymore couldn't kill a human but threatening you is okay."

Taking a risk Michael touched her wound. She fidgeted as strong pain jolted inside her body. With teeth that would make a wolf seem harmless she grabbed Michael by his neck, her palm made a scratching feeling on his neck.

" A simple two words would save you from all this pain...your bleeding."

For a person who saved his life Michael was having a hard time distinguishing the difference between her and the yoma

She could kill him but she let go of him and walked to an unknown destination. Michael's heart was pumping fast but it wasn't from the fear of a psycho Claymore. It was from how she handled him and how he liked it.

XXX

Michael kept one eye closed when he fired an arrow at a bell hanging from a tree branch. Michael was fixated on staying alive to be recognized archer and he would be that at the next weeks archery competition. The first thing he thought was fire arrows at bells high, far away, and at an angle a straight shot wouldn't be able to touch.

Every time he fired he breathed in cold air and closed one eye.

Michael ate before taking archery and he completely forgot to clean the dishes so he did it now at his home sink. He thought about the boy doing this whose name was Steven and his house was just a few blocks away from Michael's. Steven was safe and that made Michael tremendously happy, but a small hole in his heart was sad because he lost the handkerchief his mother made for him before she died. He also felt stupid for using it as a basket for fish, he should have used an ordinary blanket or handkerchief that way he wouldn't have lost the thing most precious to him.

The dishes were clean which meant it was time for Michael to get to bed. He was expecting a mouse to be on his bed chewing on his blanket. To his great surprise he saw something better than a mouse. What Michael found was his mother's handkerchief lying on his bed. Someone put it there, went to the lake to get the basket for it but only returned the handkerchief, and broke into Michael's home to deliver his mother's heirloom.

Michael had a good feeling on who that might be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raging Ralon wrote for me at the paragraph that starts with the word "Standing" to the end of the chapter. Thank you fans, I like working with Ralon and I like this fanfiction. It has helped me with my manga drawing hobby.**

XXX

Jumping off a rock into a body of water can be fun unless there isn't a great volume of water and more rocks on the bottom than a stonewall.

A man wearing purple plainclothes wanted to lose consciousness and drown inside the water. He wanted to die because someone took most of his money. That thief was someone he was dating and found great love towards. Nothing felt worse than being betrayed and stripped/pinched of your money.

He jumped off. What should have been a big crash was interrupted by someone catching him. Someone saved him but also just dropped him in such a cruel and painful way the fall from the tree wouldn't hurt so much.

"You better be possessed by a yoma or else that whole rescue has been for nothing."

Whoever this woman is the first encounter he had with her was the opposite of the beloved woman who saved him, all arm holding and singing sweet words to him. He of course scanned her body remembering when a yoma was slaughtered by a similar one clad in her outfit.

But she was more voluptuous in…

"Hey!" She snapped her fingers drawing his attention to her eyes that had an illuminating twinkle to them. "Focus here and answer one question. Did a yoma make you jump or are you just okay with throwing your life away? No one must care about you if it's the second question."

The man in the plainclothes already felt like he was only a meager existing human this was being too unkind.

" I lost my fiancée to another man. I was a doctor and she was a patient. It was what people call the Nighting Gale effect when we looked at each other there was sort of a romance blooming. I knew she was the woman right for me when we talked to each other and after awhile I proposed to her. Then I saw her kissing another man and relay to him her nefarious plan to kill me so she could take my money and live the rest of her life in luxury with him."

Standing beside a sobbing man, Kate scanned the area for the yoma she heard closing in on their location. It hadn't exactly tried to be stealthy about what it was doing. The yoma was careless, stepping on twigs, hurriedly running through the thickets and grunting loudly while he did it. He was powerful, that much Kate was certain of but he lacked common sense. Sighing, Kate rolled her eyes, reminded that most yoma or Awakened Beings stop acting sensible when they develop harsh cravings for guts. The yoma coming for her, whoever he was, clearly was at that point if not more. The man was a mess and it was over a woman. Kate didn't feel pity for him or remotely care that he was about to commit suicide because of the woman. Kate prided herself for her work. She got paid to go into towns or villages to secure humans from rapid yoma that wanted to feats on their guts. No where in the job description did it say she was a relationship solver or a savior for suicidal individuals, like the man she was standing next to currently. To think, that the man feeling sorry himself was also the yoma's next target. The yoma, come to find out from the village chief, had been coming and going at odd hours of the night, seeking the man out. Why the yoma wanted him, the village chief didn't know. All he and the other villagers could piece together, was the woman he was engaged to and who broke his heart ran off with all his money, had been seen handing the yoma his money one night in the woods. The villager who saw this reported it to the village chief, who told the man and ever since then, he had been contemplating on taking his life. To the man, it appeared as if the woman sold his life out to a yoma in exchange for her own safety. To the village chielf and visitors, it appeared as if the woman and the yoma very well might be business partners and were working together to get what the wanted.

Either way, the situation was serious and forced the village chief to contact The Organization. Lover's quarrel and strange conspiracies aside, lives were at stake and the village chief wanted a Claymore to naturalize the yoma as quickly as possible. Hence is why Kate was in clearing at the darkest hour of the night, by cliff side and waiting for the yoma to show up. The fact the man was already at the cleaning and attempting to take his life for the tenth time that week was convenient for Kate. The yoma wanted the man after all so by him being there, Kate decided she'd go ahead and use his presence as bait for the yoma. Of course, Kate had to stop the man from jumping a few times prior to the yoma showing up, but eventually, he stopped and sat there by her feet, defeated and feeling very sorry for himself.

"Man he's slow. What's the hold up?"

No sooner after those words fell from Kate's mouth, the yoma's massive body burst forth from the thickets of the bushes. He landed directly in front of Kate. He slowly stood up and set his faze on the man he desired. The was six feet, was donned in silver armor and clutched possessively of the the black sword in his hand. His slit yellow eyes twinkled with excitement and had a eerie glow under the pale moonlight. Seeing the very creature who his former finance sold him out for made the man tremble in fear. He stuttered over his words and couldn't help but cling to Kate's legs, somehow thinking if he did it would bring him security. Annoyed, Kate reached down and grabbed the man the scruff of his collar and quickly tossed him to the side and she ignored how he landed on his side and cried out.

"Hide and stay out of our way. After I've slain the stupid thing, go back to your village and report what's happened."

With nothing more to stay to the man, Kate raised her sword up and dashed right for the yoma. Their swords clashed against each other and instantly, sparks were created as the steal from each blade rubbed together. This yoma, unlike other Kate had fought was much stronger and very difficult to catch off guard. When her sword arm began to tremble from the pressure of holding the yoma's sword back, Kate dashed backwards in attempt to perform a side strike. It didn't work. With little effort, the yoma moved his sword over to protect his rib cage and just like that, he stopped the stealth attack, forcing Kate to stagger away from him. He took advantage of her confused state and in a blink of an eye, he was behind her. Grinning, the yoma punched a hole in Kate's lower spine, clear through the abdomen. She bit back the urge to scream but against her will, her silver eyes teared up, feeling the intense fire and pain the jab created. Kate didn't have time to heal, so she pushed through the pain and the discomfort and jumped right back into the heated fight.

The yoma did a simple back step and waited for her to raise her sword up high above her head. The second Kate took a professional, defensive stance and lifted her arm up, the yoma used his yoki energy to create a duplicate of himself. Kate froze, caught off guard by the move. Her hesitation wasn't long but it was long enough for the real yoma to perform a devastating blow to Kate's arm. He broke her bone at the crease and indulged in the sicking, cracking noise it made over her screaming. As expected, Kate dropped her sword. She didn't have much of choice. The yoma snapped her arm in half, rending her useless. Swallowing another wail, Kate hit her knees and used her free hand to grab at her throbbing shoulder. She would of glared at the yoma and cussed him out had it not been for the sharp back hand to her face. He struck her so hard, she lost consciousness. The man who was observing had passed out a long time ago. Both from fear of watching such a graphic fight and the thought of becoming the yoma's next meal.

"That was easier then I thought."

The yoma muttered to himself as he knelt down and tucked Kate under his armpit.

"I'll worry about the human later. I can't pass up a golden opportunity like this now can I?"

His sword in one hand and Kate in his custody, the yoma stalked off into the night and left the man for the time being. He could go after him later once he got what he needed from the Claymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Raging Ralon wrote this whole chapter for me but the chapter after it was written entirely by me. Thank you for your patronage.**

XXX

Frowning, Kate stepped back, sword raised, yellow eyes pinned on the yoma before her. What it wanted to tell her or the man, was interrupted by something or someone. Kate couldn't be sure.

"Die Claymore!"

Hissed the yoma as it mutated and transformed itself into what appeared to be a naga. It was half green with reptile skin for its upper body and a half human with normal on the bottom and used its own skin to make a helmet for itself then set its chilling stare on Kate. The yoma suddenly dove into the ground only to come up behind. He burst from the dry, rocky ground and Kate whirled around to face it. The yoma was at least fifty feet high. His vicious hazel slit eyes burned, like a furnace at midnight and shone brightly. His sharp fangs dripped with saliva and poison. This told Kate that one bite from him would deadly and that she would paralyzed instantly.

Kate didn't let his size intimate her. She preformed her usual stunts, tricks and tactics. He was quick, but not as fast as Kate. The yoma roared as he brought his tail around and smashed it down onto the ground. Kate avoided the hit. Lifting the tail, the yoma used his yoki to make the tip of the tail extend. He rapidly thrashed it in every direction, hoping to strike Kate. Kate had to be extra careful to not get hit. She appeared flawless as she danced through, beside and under the tail but deep down, she was having to focus really hard, more than usual to keep up with the yoma.

"Stand still!"

Kate wanted to laugh but she was too bus dodging to do much of anything else.

' _Oh come on! I need something to stun him. Anything will do, I just need something!'_

Kate dashed to the side and was getting ready to run around the yoma in a perfect circle, if only to anger it and serve as a distraction, when she spotted a pile of bones. Kate tried to go towards the pile, but the yoma was onto her. It went down into the earth, burrowed through the layers and timed it just right to re-surface. Kate was just within arms reach of the bones when the yoma shot up through the ground and in front of Kate. Eyes widening, Kate jumped back and almost fell down. The yoma took advantage of her shocked state and quickly coiled its tail around her body. The yoma squeezed her hard and would of kept suffocating Kate but she somehow managed to stab it on the side. The yoma winced and wound up releasing Kate. Kate laned gracefully and took off for a different bone pile. She ran around the perimeter, carefully keeping the yoma at bay. When she found what she needed, it was on top of a cliff. Grunting, Kate challenged more yoki into her legs and jumped high into he air. The yoma thought it could use it's towering height to block Kate, but she merely used the yoma to her advantage. She landed on it's shoulder, then jumped again. This time, she landed on top of the cliff near a pile of bones. She used the bones she found to serve as a distraction. She threw them at its face, one by one. The yoma didn't like this at all. It made unhappy noises and slithered back, putting some space between itself, the cliff and the Claymore. As it raised its arms to shield itself against another projectile of bones, a loose shard of rock from another mountain broke off. This was due to the yoma's massive vibrations it made with its twitching tail. The tail flinched and hit the ground in agitation when it was struck with a bone. The shard of rock that fell, was roughly the size of a medium oak tree. It landed on the tip of the yoma's tail. Feeling it crush a sensitive vital area on its body, the yoma screeched loudly. Kate stopped throwing bones and took note of how the yoma reacted to having the tip of the tail injured.

"So that's where your weakness lies..."

Kate muttered, dropping the last few bones she was holding. Kate knew it might of been risky going back down to a lower level, but it was necessary if she was going to outwit the yoma. Using the bottom of his fist, the yoma struck the side of the rock shard, desperate to break it so it could free it's tail. The shard of rock cracked in several places and after a few seconds passed, it shattered. Kate was careful not to get hit by the flying pieces of debris and pressed on towards the yoma. The plan was to tire the yoma out, find another cliff and cause a serve rock slide that Kate hoped, would do the trick. The rock slide wouldn't kill the yoma, but it would slow him down and that's what she wanted. The yoma fought back and almost killed Kate but she was too fast for it. As she was jumping from ledge to ledge in her pursuit to get to higher ground, the yoma whacked her down with its tail. She landed painfully on her back and wasn't surprised to hear a cracking noise in her back. She bit back her scream and rolled over just in time, missing the yoma's tail whip. She pressed her climb up the mountain and once she got up there, Kate used her sword effectively. She struck it in a weak spot at it's base, creating a fissure instantly. The quake line trailed down the mountain and right in the direction of the yoma. The yoma whirled around, insulted that Kate was trying to trap it. It cleverly and very quickly, punched or hit the spikes coming up from the earth the fissure created. While the yoma was doing this, Kate scaled back down the mountain and came in behind it. It was so focused on trying to keep itself from being impaled by rock spears coming out of the ground, that it failed to notice how Kate's sword arced into the side of its neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote this chapter at a cottage. It came before the previous chapter but I couldn't post it because the fight scene had to happen first before I could post this chapter.**

XXX

Kate was in her relaxation place in the forest where she found the best wind breeze in the whole area that blew through her half-human and half-yoma skin. Even Claymore's needed to find inner peace when they just won a battle any other day they would be decapitated, been ripped in half, or eaten by a yoma as powerful as the one holding prisoners.

She wished there was something she could change about this mission and that was getting involved with a human again like that fisherman who actually touched her hand. This one knew enough not to touch her, but he seemed to look at her as a guardian angel of his all because she saved him from suicide and rescued him from a yoma.

Speaking of him, he was now spending his days walking to the cherry blossom trees with that girl Kate also saved from the yoma. Kate stuck her tongue out and acted like she was going to gag every time she imagined two humans being in love; love was like a whirlpool of disaster festering in the sea before coming out and sinking a giant whale.

Why was Kate in the same place when after completing a mission a Claymore would leave so a man in a black suit could come demanding money for the death or deaths of yoma? The man promised to give her some information on the whereabouts of the traitorous Claymore Clair.

She waited for one whole hour before he strides to her while holding his new woman's hand. Knowing him Kate believed he stopped to smell the flowers with her or even tried to smell her all over and things got so heated even someone with little human left in her like Kat would want to be a part of it.

"Just last week I saw a Claymore with blonde hair going to the nape of her neck with a tall man with very wild dirty blonde hair. They mentioned something about going after a horned monster that didn't sound like a yoma and finding a site undiscovered by man because of the powerful gods said to be there. They also said anyone who truly does find it will go to a dark dimension where the very miasma there can make a normal person's heart explode. That is all I know."

"Don't assume you've told me everything just yet," Kate said making the man shiver. "Did they take a turn east or west of your village because the legend doesn't lead north from your village."

The woman was terrified of Kate and her eyes that were oscillating like a lion when it prepared to pounce. She grabbed her loves hand. It was her hope he could handle a vicious woman like this Claymore because they've been talking to one another before.

"They climbed over the mountain in our village and headed east. You should be able to find them if you just head east."

Kate nodded her head feigning that she was calm after being given that information. What the man and woman didn't anticipate was she could move her blade out and hold it to the man's face.

"Humans are slimes so killing one that gave me bad directions is an easy feat for me to do. Is there any other proof you have that they went east other than just seeing them going in that direction?"

The male shook his head and quivered as the tip of the blade was on his throat. He could be dead now just like he could have been when he was thinking of jumping into the river. What made him brave enough to try to live long and happy was the kiss implanted on his cheek by the girl he met in that hellhole called a yoma cave.

He opened his eyes when the wet but a little dry on some parts kiss was gone from his cheek. He looked around seeing no more Claymore around him. He was blessed now to never see a Claymore threaten his life ever again and lucky to be able to walk home holding the gentlest girl in the whole world's hand. The only thing better than being around a beautiful gentle girl was being in love with one.

XXX

Kate was not equipped to climb a mountain like Clair and her possible boyfriend were when they climbed this mountain. She was able to use parts of her limbs that could find a gap in the mountain just big enough to keep her from falling.

This mountain was just something she would get through and then forget just like all the yoma she's slayed as a Claymore. Slaying yoma's sucks for her because there is so much she could learn from them if they all didn't feed on humans or look like a human to get close to them and eat them.

Kate was finally at the top. She could see a glare from the sunrays on the top. This kind of sun was going to make her fall from the mountain if an arrow with rope around it wasn't fired on her left arm. Whoever fired that arrow heaved hard enough to drag Kat to the top of the mountain.

It was on the mountain and straight ahead she saw who dragged her to the top. It was none other than that fisherman boy from that village she fulfilled her job in. She was not pleased to see a familiar face when it was a human's face that looked familiar.


End file.
